stampedefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hanaxsongs/Crosspost: Early Access Patch 3 (3/17/18)
From this post ---- EA Patch 3 (3/17/18) is now live on steam so if you haven't yet, restart your games and pixel lobby servers to receive it. Verify your files to get the update instantly. We're gearing up for the saltmines revamp while we work on storymode, but before we can start digging for salt, we're digging for more stability and network issues. Hopefully this patch takes care of a few more of those! We've also done a huge rework on p2p connections for pixel lobby. We're hoping it fixes connectivity and connection speed issues for many people. While fight connections have gotten a lot of love, affection and hair-pulling debug work for this patch, it's still new code, and all new code is prone to bugs. Let us know if you have any issues with it! Gameplay ''''General' *Throw tech sparks should now display again (oops) *Throw teching (ground and air) should no longer break certain characters' palettes for a moment, and should no longer turn predators into arizona *Intros and outros should no longer display broken palettes for certain characters *All A normals now add a small amount of JD 'Arizona '' *Headbuck B hurt/hitboxes adjusted *6A hitbox is active for longer *2B range increased slightly ''Pom '' *Bark has a visual shockwave *Big Papa no longer becomes cardboard while turning around ''Velvet '' *"Maniacal Laughter" palette has been relocated ''Bear' *Hurtboxes given a pass to prevent rapid size changes during neutral/movement '''Online Changes *P2P fight connections between players in pixel lobby have had a massive re-work. They should be *''much* faster and (hopefully!) more reliable now, especially for players with high ping. *Shortened disconnect for both pixel lobby and in-fights if your opponent is already confirmed to have loaded *Shortened online charselect timer to 30 seconds *Shortened online world select timer to 15 seconds *Dramatically reduced the time that spectators can be stuck in limbo if a network error occurs during a fight '''Bug Fixes' *Fixed several cases where players with high ping could randomly get booted back to lobby after challenging (especially prone to happening with spectators) **This issue has multiple causes, so let us know if this happens to you again without an obvious cause (e.g. network connection lost) *Fixed a crash related to voice chat after a long time of being in pixel lobby. *Fixed several cases where players could be denied rematches when spectators were not present **Again, several things could cause this issue, so let us know if it happens to you repeatedly. *Sound rollback mass reset #2 -- somehow it didn't get reset for a lot of people the first time. *Fixed a rare crash related to some drawing elements never getting cleared. *Fixed issue where after leaving pixel lobby, you would often not be able to connect again for several minutes. *Fixed bug where certain training mode elements drew over pause menus. *Fixed issue where even if your voicechat volume was set to zero, it would apply game sound attenuation (drop the game volume in response to someone talking) *Fixed issue where certain resolutions could cause the UI to stretch to an odd aspect ratio when performing supers. *Fixed visual issue where loading a fight in pixel lobby would flicker on the lobby overworld. New Options ''' *Minimal HUD is now a main menu option (requires a restart to work properly). *You can now turn off weather effects from the main menu. '''Known Quirks *Due to character changes, the following combo trials have been removed temporarily: Velvet Prestigious 1, Pom Master 3 *The following combo trials have been updated: Paprika Master 2, Velvet Master 2 Category:Blog posts